In addition to the functions for controlling a pregiven speed, also functions for limiting to a pregiven upper speed threshold or limit speed via a speed limiting function are known for gasoline-control apparatus and diesel-control apparatus. The functions for controlling speed are, for example, done by means of a road speed controller or a pregiven distance controlled, for example, by means of a vehicle dynamics control. Such applications include all limitations on the upper limit speed such as maximum speeds, which are inputted by the driver via an operator-controlled apparatus, or automatically pregiven limit speeds based on monitoring functions and comfort functions such as traffic sign recognition, exceeding maximum weight, pressure loss in the tires, detection of travel in a curve.
A limiting of the driver command is easily carried out in vehicles having an electronic accelerator pedal. If, however, a road speed control and a speed limiting function are simultaneously active, then this can lead to conflicts, for example, when, on the one hand, the road speed control is controlled to 80 km/h but, on the other hand, the upper limit speed is at 50 km/h. The controller of the road speed control and the controller of the speed limiting function could then run counter to each other and possibly available integrators of the controller would assume large values which could lead to unwanted overshoots when switching off one of the two controllers. In this way, the driving comfort could be severely affected.